comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Jones
Nia Jones (mother) Nick Fury (step-brother) Dawn Fury (step-sister) Monica Chang (1st wife) |significant other= |marital status= |hidec= |citizenship= |occupation = |education = |identity= |status= |affiliation=*United States Armed forces **Howling Commando's *Central Intelligence Agency *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Avengers **Justice League |masters= |apprentices= |battles= |hidec= |first seen= |last seen=}} Gabriel Jones was a soldier and government agent, who, at different times served as Deputy Director and Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography Early life Gabriel Jones was born in New York City, New York on December 21, 1948. He was raised only by his mother, Nia Jones, who was a CIA Agent and later a supplies buyer for a mental institution. His father, Jack Fury, was a soldier in the U.S. Army, who met his mother shortly after the end of World War II and the two had a brief relationship. He wouldn't learn of his father until after meeting his brother Nick Fury years later. An accomplished jazz trumpeter at an early age, Gabriel spent his youth playing at his uncle Bill's jazz club in upper Manhattan. Winning local acclaim, Jones was exceptionally lucky in receiving coaching in trumpet playing from the legendary Louis Armstrong himself. Jones also gained another teacher in Danny "Drummer" Bellaman, a Harlem-born jazz musician, playing drums. The pair became fast friends, playing nightclubs gigs. Army Intelligence took note of both men joining the war effort. Vietnam War In 1967, although under age, Gabe, Nick and their buddy Red were enlisted into the United States Army to fight in the Vietnam War. The Fury brothers received nine weeks of basic training at Fort Dix without Red Hargrove, though, eventually the Fury's reunited with Hargrove. Jones found himself hand picked by Captain "Happy" Sam Sawyer to enlist in the First Attack Squad, aka the famous Howling Commandos lead by Nick Fury. Jones distinguished himself both with the music of machine guns and his handy trumpet, which he used to jazz countless Howler parties in the barracks and to unusual and effective use in battle. TET Offensive The Brothers and their buddy Red's first major battle was in January 1968 when they participated in one of the first battles during the TET Offensive. During the battle, Hargrove was killed during the attack, leaving the Fury's especially Nick with a lot of guilt over his friends death. As the Offensive continued, Jones pressed on and elected to join the U.S. Rangers, and was eventually recruited by Captain Sawyer who assigned him to the First Attack Squad; aka the "Howling Commandos," a specially-trained band of soldiers who undertook some of the most dangerous missions of the war. Together with Thaddeus "Dum Dum" Dugan, Robert "Reb" Ralston, Dino Manelli, Eric Koenig, Izzy Cohen, Percival Pinkerton, and Jonathan Juniper were led by Nicolas Fury, often fighting alongside such war heroes as the future Wolverine James Logan, Bucky Barnes and Captain America. The Commando's, also participated in The Mini Tet Offensive in May of that year, however, the battle came at a cost as Captain America had seemingly perished even as the war still raged on. Even after the TET Offensive was over, the Howling Commandos continued to carry out covert missions. On one particular mission, the Howlers joined Fury for a covert mission to destroy a MIG airbase, a mission that earned Jones a promotion to Captain and Nick a brevet field commission to Colonel. Mop Up Missions Move to espionage CIA SHIELD Avenger Intuitive Powers and Abilities Powers The Infinity Formula metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency: Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Jones had no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Infinity Formula, his strength, durability, speed and agility were enhanced and his aging was greatly slowed down. *'Enhanced Strength': Gabe's strength was enhanced to almost superhuman levels due to the Infinity Formula. *'Enhanced Durability': Gabe's durability was enhanced due to the Infinity Formula and is superior to those of ordinary humans. *'Superhuman Healing': He was able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife stabs and other severe injuries within 3 to 4 days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. *'Enhanced Speed': Gabe could run at speeds of up to approximately 20 miles per hour, and had on occasion run a mile in little over a minute (almost 40 mph) when under duress. *'Enhanced Agility': Gabe's agility was superior to that of typical Olympic athletes. *'Retarded Aging': The Infinity Formula extended Gabe's lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Abilities Paraphernalia Equipment SHIELD uniform, made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets)and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie, and a bulletproof suit. Transportation Various air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Weapons A Glock 19 in 9 mm Parabellum, a Sig Sauer P226 in 9 mm Parabellum, a Beretta 92FS in 9 mm Parabellum, a Benelli M3 shotgun, a Heckler & Koch MP5A2, a M4A1 Carbine and a M16A1 Rifle. Also, an array of other SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Personality and traits Relationships Romances Carla Williams Margaret Carter Monica Chang Amanda Waller Friends Nick Fury Thaddeus Dugan Steve Rogers Yelena Belova Appearances References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Howling Commandos Category:United States Army Special Forces members Category:Spies Category:Americans